The Killing Song
by loverofcookies
Summary: She’d become what she’d always despised, a cold-hearted, arrogant, manipulating woman. But as they say, you had to know your enemy to defeat him. And what better way to know the enemy, then to become like them yourself?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dark eyes looked at the list on the desk. So it had come to this. After everything she had gone through, this was the only way to make amends with herself. She bit her lip anxiously, an old habit, before remembering that wasn't who she was anymore. That habit was from a time when she'd been weak, powerless to stand up for herself or anyone else. But things had changed. She had changed.

She twirled a strand of midnight black hair around her finger. In a way, she'd had to change. It wasn't only herself that she'd had to protect. There were so many things, so many people that had needed her. As she had needed them.

But that had changed as well. Needing people was something she'd left behind her when she'd changed. She almost regretted it, but she knew that for what she needed to do she could only depend on herself. And it was because of her need for others that she was doing this, even if she wouldn't admit it.

She'd become what she'd always despised, a cold-hearted, arrogant, manipulating bitch. But as they say, you had to know your enemy to defeat him. And what better way to know the enemy, then to become like them yourself?


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

She stared at the mirror. It wasn't as hard as she'd thought to change herself. Granted, she hadn't changed that much, but sometimes it didn't take much. Besides, what kind of revenge was it if no one knew that it was revenge? Her lips parted in a grin. Her appearance needed to stay the same. So that _they _would know what was happening. She picked up the piece of paper from the desk and read the profile over again.

Name: Ryuura Shikami

Age: 25

Gender: male

Celibate: one night stand

Profession: Businessman

Note: Comes from a family of old money. Started a new hybrid car company. Owns an all-boys private school, kicked out a concealed girl after she was discovered

Complications: Slight martial arts background.

Kagome smiled, but behind that sweet smile her mind was smirking maliciously. This would be easier than making cake out of a box. Whistling, she grabbed her keys and headed out to her car.

* * *

Ryuura sighed. He drummed his fingers against his desk impatiently.

"And?" he inquired, not bothering to hide his frustration. He frowned. This was why he refused to hire females unless they came highly recommended. And even his assistant, who had the highest of qualifications, was a prime example of what was wrong with the world today. She was attempting to explain how they were asking for funding, and she was failing. Horribly. She was flighty, and she couldn't stay on topic, just like the rest of the female population…he sighed again. Letting his mind travel, he thought of the party he had to go to tonight.

Ryuura smirked, completely tuning out his assistant.

'It might not be _too_ bad,' he reasoned. He would just have to find one of those useless females to spice up his night. He grinned. 'And possibly my bed,' he mused.

'After all,' he thought, tuning back into his annoying assistant. That was ALL that females were good for.

* * *

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes as she smiled at her date for the evening. He was handsome, granted, but after her change, looks weren't something she appreciated. It only meant that he was more dangerous, more of a threat to her overall mission. And threats, Kagome knew, needed to be eliminated. Speaking of which…

She shifted her eyes around the room, lifting the wine glass to her lips. Her priestess powers picked through the various demonic auras present, before finally settling on her target. As his smooth, sophisticated tones entered her ears, she rolled her eyes once again, before making a face. He was bragging. Loudly. As he always had. It was disgusting, really.

"Kagome?" her date asked. "Is something wrong?" He was genuinely concerned, the poor boy. Kagome merely smiled at him, holding up a finger tipped with a blood-red nail in a wait-a-moment gesture while she swallowed.

"The wine was a tad bitter," she explained smoothly. Her date accepted her excuse easily, and continued to drone on about something unimportant. Kagome started to scan the room, sapphire eyes easily picking through the people there to find him. His sheet flashed through her memory, but she didn't really need it. She had known him when she was younger, and his tell-tale green hair in a single braid immediately presented itself when she looked.

He looked up subtly, as if he felt his gaze on her, and she smiled coyly at him, before raising her glass slightly in his direction. He smirked.

Ryuura Shikami. Her target. Her friend. Once upon a time, anyway. Her date caught her looking at him, and looked slightly put out, before hiding his vexation behind his own glass of wine.

"Can we go say hello?" asked Kagome, turning to her date and placing her hand on his arm, dazzling him with a bright smile. His face went completely blank, before he stuttered his compliance. Kagome frowned inside. She would have to try and find a date with some intelligence next time. No need for _her_ to have to carry the conversation all the time.

'Although the lack of intelligence did make it easier to manipulate him,' mused Kagome. But she could always use her powers for that. It was amazing what she could use them for, now that she wasn't bound by the restraints of purity a regular priestess had.

She sidled up beside Ryuura as her date squeezed them into the small circle of elite figures. His bright-red eyes slid over her figure, lingering where most males linger. She smiled seductively at him. Really, it was _too_ easy sometimes. She ran her fingers over her wineglass, scraping the nails slightly against the glass without leaving a mark.

"Well, well, well," drawled Ryuura, his eyes finally returning to her face. "If it isn't the ever-elusive Akira." Kagome continued to smile. She had had fun choosing an alias for her mission. She had needed a name that was unique, but not unique enough that it seemed suspicious.

"You're one to speak," Kagome said, sliding her hair softly over one shoulder as she leaned closer to talk quietly to him so that they wouldn't interrupt the bigger conversation in the circle. "You've been hiding in your corner all night. Didn't want to come out and play?" She placed one hand on his leg as she spoke, letting it slide down as she talked.

His eyes widened slightly, then his smirk deepened, showing those demonic traits that she knew would drive any normal girl wild.

"That depends," he said, sliding his arm around her waist and leaning over to whisper in her ear. Kagome watched him with cat's eyes, flickering and taking in everything.

"What are we going to play?" he asked, hot breath brushing against her neck. She noticed her date looking mad, and sighed, knowing that was all the fun she could have for now.

"Shikami-san," she giggled, sliding his arm back to him. "I think you're being a little too forward with me." Kagome let her nails scrape slightly against his arm, letting him know that she was just playing. Ryuura pouted, then sighed and crossed his arms.

"Don't look so disappointed, Ryuura-san," said one of his colleagues. "I'm sure you can find someone else to go home with." All the men in the circle chuckled, and Kagome placed a little fake shock in her gaze as she raised her hand not holding her drink to her chest. Her date looked satisfied, she noted. Good. There went her fun. Although…

"If only his secretary could make him look so eager," joined in another colleague, one with brown hair and light blue eyes. At this all chuckled, and Ryuura sighed, closing his eyes, before opening his eyes and scowling.

"Well, if the girl wasn't completely incompetent," he said arrogantly. Kagome stiffened inside, but on the outside, she batted her eyes innocently.

"But I thought all the employees at your company were male, Shikami-san?" Kagome asked. He shifted to look at her, slightly surprised that someone with her (supposed) profession of modeling would know that.

"They usually are," he grumbled. "And this woman is only reminding me why. Can't keep her act together half the time." His colleagues murmured sympathetic phrases to him.

"But I'm sure she can't do that much to damage your company, Shikami-san," Kagome said politely. "As far as I know, you have done very well in the past." Ryuura watched her more carefully now, seeming to search for something in her, before relaxing.

"Of course," he said smirking. "I'm the one leading it, after all." He winked at her, and she blushed appropriately, thinking slightly, 'Here we go.'

"I've never lost anything," Ryuura boasted, puffing out his chest slightly as his colleagues looked on. "After all, I'm a member of the stronger gender. We never lose." Kagome frowned slightly, as if she was confused.

"But I thought you lost a kendo match when you were younger, Shikami-san," Kagome said, biting her lip as if she was unsure. Ryuura frowned as he studied her once more.

"How do you know so much, Akira-san?" asked the brown-haired colleague. Kagome blushed as if she was embarrassed.

"Well, my ex-boyfriend wanted to be a businessman." Kagome looked to the side shyly. "I used to look through the magazines and tell him which suits he should get." The young men chuckled at her, and Kagome smirked on the inside. Too easy, indeed.

"Of course, I was really only looking at the men in the suits," Kagome continued, fluttering her lashes at Ryuura, who smirked at her, and narrowed his eyes in a predatory manner. She waved a hand carelessly. "But he didn't need to know that."

"So you're a fan of Ryuura?" asked another of his colleagues. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Well I was a fan of his moves, that was for sure," Kagome said, knowing she was just antagonizing him. "But I was sure there was one match that you lost." She frowned slightly, as if she was disappointed. "To that young girl? I was so disappointed. You should have won."

Ryuura's face changed, and she knew he was remembering when she had beaten him in kendo at a younger age. He scowled, before realizing it was making him less appealing.

"Well," Ryuura said easily, smirking once more at Kagome, who was slightly impressed with his quick recovery. "It was a single loss." He raised his glass to Kagome, impressed as well that she had managed to derail his cool so easily, even if it was unintentionally, at least to his knowledge. "Surely that doesn't count against me?"

"Of course not," said Kagome, beaming at him. She yawned, placing a hand delicately over her mouth. "But I'm afraid I'm just a bit tired. And I do need my beauty sleep in my profession, you know."

"Did you need a ride?" asked Ryuura easily, and Kagome smiled, before nodding eagerly. Her date just stared, and Kagome knew the false memories she'd planted in his mind were beginning to dissipate. Ah, well. She was done using him.

"A ride would be perfect," Kagome purred, smiling at him as he took her arm, and started to lead her out.

"Wait," said Kagome, stopping him by placing her hand on his chest, which he looked extremely pleased with. "I haven't finished my drink."

"You won't need it," Ryuura said, smirking, and grabbed it from her before finishing it himself. He beckoned to a waiter, and placed it on the tray, before guiding her out the doors and into his car.

"You're not taking me home, are you?" she said, as she watched him get into the driver's seat from under her lashes.

"Nope," he said, smiling boyishly, before taking off.

* * *

As Kagome lay down on the bed next to him, and started tracing circles on his chest, she knew the drugs were beginning to take effect. He'd been extremely enthusiastic when they'd gotten into the hotel, but now, as she lay next to him, he was exhausted. She leaned on her elbows, so she could look him in the eyes, and his normally quick eyes drifted in her direction.

"I was wrong, you know," Kagome said conspiratorially, continuing to trace her circles. He looked at her, brain struggling to figure out what she was talking about.

"Wrong about what?" he asked, shifting in the bed.

"Wrong about the match, silly," she said. Kagome smirked at him, and brushed his hair away from his face, finishing her circles. "You won."

"But then why did you say I lost?" Ryuura asked, confused. His eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Because you should have," Kagome pouted at him. "According to the rules," here she straddled him and started kneading his shoulders carefully in a massage. "You lost. But you used your status as the headmaster of the school to say that you won."

His brain finally caught up with her.

"But how could you know that?" he asked, amazed. "Unless…" He looked at her more carefully, and Kagome lifted the power that kept him from recognizing her. He inhaled deeply as he found her face in the dimmed light.

"Kagome…" he said. She continued to press on his shoulders, knowing exactly the way he wanted it. After all, he'd told her that if she'd wanted her friend to stay at the school after that, she had to know the right way to do it. So she had years of experience, years of blackmail so that her best friend, a skilled martial artist, a _girl_, could stay where she should have been anyway.

"You weren't very nice to me," Kagome said. Ryuura was starting to figure out what was going on, but he was really drowsy by now, and couldn't really move.

"What do you want, Kagome?" he asked, sighing. "Money? A job? Sex?"

"Awww," Kagome giggled. "You think it's going to be easy." She hit a nice spot on his shoulders and he groaned.

"Sorry, sweetheart," she said sweetly. "It's not that easy." She finished and merely looked at him. He still had his eyes closed.

"Let's think about this, shall we?" Kagome said brightly. "You used me, knowing that I would do anything for my best friend, because that was what she wanted more than anything, and then you blackmailed me when I got older, saying that everybody would think I was a slut, because I was "helping you out" when I was younger." She sighed, and got off of him.

"No, I'm afraid you have too much to answer for," she said quietly, sincerely sad. He frowned, suddenly wide awake. Kagome knew he would be. The adrenaline he was feeling now would cancel out the drugs. A pity really, because he would much rather have been asleep when she was done with him.

Kagome smiled. She was going to show him what it was like to want something, really want something with every fibre of your being, and have no way to get it.

She watched as he tried to sit up and failed. She had sent tendrils of power out while she was massaging him, into his body, and because he was demon, they had nullified his demonic powers, as well as blocking the nerve paths so that he couldn't move.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, smiling seductively and moving closer to him, he actually looked…angry. She frowned. Here he was, and she could kill him, and he looked angry. God, were his emotions shot, or what?

"We're going to have some fun," Kagome said.

AN: Alright, peeps. There she blows. Tell me what you think of it, ok?


End file.
